


Tenn's Theory of Happiness

by nanaseriku



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Gen, Pre-Idolish7, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-23
Updated: 2017-01-23
Packaged: 2018-09-19 08:37:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9430619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nanaseriku/pseuds/nanaseriku
Summary: What I thought back on was, again my family;"Tenn's your big brother, so get along with him, Riku!"





	

**Author's Note:**

> A little thing I wrote while listening to Ayano's Theory of Happiness, it reminded me a lot of Tenn and Riku's backstories.

_What I thought back on was, again, my family._

With spoken words unneeded, I was his big brother. Though we were twins, I was the one who’s fate was to protect him, and him to be protected by me. Riku, my precious little brother.

Growing up, we were never apart. From birth, we were inseparable. We ate together, played together, laughed together, cried together, and fell asleep next to one another. In our tiny house, our little family sung songs of love.

I remember my mother telling me I had to look after him. That I had to be the good big brother I was and make him happy. But I hadn’t understood this type of happiness until I got a little older. The vicious, wicked curse that had manifested itself upon his small body. Riku was sick.

As we aged Riku became unable to do more and more activities. His endurance plummeted, and he would exhaust easily; to the point where when he pushed himself too hard, he would collapse on the ground, spluttering and heaving, reaching out a hand as the invisible and malicious grasp of illness snaked around his throat and crushed his ability to breathe. It was the most terrifying thing a person would have to witness, and to experience themselves. Riku, with his round red eyes, always shining with warmth and energy, brimmed with tears as his voice choked out a cry for help. After that first attack, he was hospitalized.

Being apart from Riku was lonely. It was cold, and it was lonely. But I wouldn’t let the panic get to me. Because I had a brother I had to love.

I visited the hospital as often as I could. Stepping into a blinding, white sterilized room, seeing a young boy with wires and tubes entwined around his body, like the twisted vines of a rose. With fear in his eyes, he cried, “I’m just a burden.”

But I told him “That’s not true at all. Look, you have wings.” And I drew the outline on his back, masking the terror I felt with a smile. He stared up at me with wonder. “You haven’t lost your wings, so there’s no need to be afraid.”

We did as much as possible together there, made as many memories as we could in that tiny white room, just like home. I read to him as I sat next to his bed. But every time I had begun, he’d fall asleep beside me, leaning on my shoulder. And I’d lean back.

One cold winter day, Riku couldn’t come outside. I watched as he gazed at the blanket of snow on the ground, eyes full of longing. So I made two miniature snowmen, and put them beside his windowsill for him to wake up to later. He’d open his eyes, stare, and let out a laugh. I wouldn’t let this child miss out on anything. With the looming desperation and dread of illness, I played the hero. As long as we could manage just a little smile, we would always be family. And the sun set with us laughing and singing.

During the times where he wasn’t restrained to the bindings of his hospital bed, we would go to our parents little show club, and I would run up to the stage and perform. I sung and I danced, all while gazing at the child my life had revolved around. He clapped for me, a bright grin upon his face; a smile that I had grown to love so much, never fading. If it was something like this, if this would make him happy, then I would do it every night.

We got older, and Riku got a little healthier. He was able to go to school, and hang out with friends. Though as time went on, while his condition got better, our parents store didn’t. Another immense threat presented itself to our little family; a largely renowned company appeared and took away our business. Our parents fought hard, trying not to loose grasp of that happiness we all shared. But it was all for naught. It shut down, leaving us muddled in our own crushed dreams. The stage I had once stood on, to sing to my dear Riku, was no longer there. After that, I wondered what would become of us. If after the storm cleared, we would go back to being a small family again.

That’s when I met him. Kujou Takamasa.

“You have a talent like no other, Tenn. Come with me, and I can show you the world of show business. Here, you have no future,” He told me. The words tossed around inside my head, a dreadful anxiety constantly latching onto me as I battled with the choice I had to make.

And then, I realized what I had to do. With one less child, my parents could pay for Riku and get him the care he needed. With one less child, Riku would be able to live. This was reality; the world where the happiness we found in each other ended.

“If I let go of his hand, could I save Riku’s future?”

Awkward and shameful, this was my lonely plan.

And so I let go, the warmth of his palm leaving me, and I started to walk. Away from that house, away from my family, and away from Riku. Following Kujou, I knew this was the only way to protect the thing called “happiness” in the one I loved the most.

I’m sure he must be upset with me, maybe even despise me now. But I wonder if I had been the big brother he deserved. As long as I stood on that stage, I would never stop singing for Riku. I hoped my song would one day reach him.

Happiness is a curious thing, so I hope he can still love tomorrow.


End file.
